A Competitive Party
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Alex and Dipper head down to the World for a competitive event, but may find it to be more trouble than they thought.


Alex held an open envelope in her hands, unsure of what to do. She looked at it again, to make sure she had read it right. She sighed.

"What's that, sis?" Jordan asked as he walked in the room, noticing the letter.

"An invitation to a competition party thing at the Grand Floridian. Sora and I were invited."

"Are you gonna go?"

"It sounds like it'd be fun, but I don't know…" she sighed again. Sora was off traveling the worlds, in preparation for the final fight with the forces of darkness. This was a terrible time to invite them to a couple's party.

"You could just go alone." Her twin suggested.

"I can't; I have to have someone with me. If I went alone, it'd be weird."

"Well, you know…you've got a bunch of other guy friends. You can ask one of them to go with you instead."

"Eh…I don't know if any of them would go to a party like this with me. Would you go?"

"I'm your brother; wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go ahead and ask the guys."

The rest of the group was in the Delaine's den, watching _Hercules_. Alex sat down on the blanket with them, and was promptly attack-hugged by Mabel.

"Where've you been? We started the movie without you!" the girl said, tightening her hold on the teen.

Alex laughed as she pried the girl off. "I was checking the mail." She explained. "I got an invitation."

"Ooh, really? For what? Is it a birthday party?"

"Nope. It's a five-day competition kind of thing. It starts with a dinner party."

"Ooh, sounds fancy! Can I go?"

"It's a boy-girl event."

"Oh; you're going with Sora, aren't you?" Mabel wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I can't. He's off on another quest, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, who're you gonna go with?"

"I was gonna ask the boys and see if any of them would go with me."

Hearing this, Mabel took a deep breath, then cried out, "Who wants to go to a fancy party with-?"

Alex covered her mouth. "Quiet!" she hissed into Mabel's ear. "I want to ask them one on one, okay? There's no reason to be loud about it."

"Sorry." Mabel said, her voice muffled.

Alex uncovered her mouth. Then, she got on her knees and crawled over to Jonny, before sitting down beside him.

"Oh, h-hi Alex." The boy said with a small wave, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Hi Jonny. I have a favor to ask. Well, not really a favor…it's more of uh…well,"

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

"Would you go on a trip with me? It's for a competition party thing. It's…couples competing to win the favor of the hostess." She read the last bit off of the invitation.

His cheeks went bright red. "A party?" he asked nervously. "Uh…when is it?"

"It's this weekend. The whole thing starts at the Grand Floridian, down at the World."

"Oh. Well…uh…I don't think I can. See, Dad's going to Italy this weekend, and…I kinda wanted to go with him."

"I understand. It'd probably be boring for you anyway. Italy sounds like a lot more fun than this." Alex smiled.

"Sorry I can't go. I hope you have fun, though, if you go."

"Thanks. I hope you have fun in Italy."

Next, Alex went over to T.J. and hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Who was that?" he turned around to see her giggling at him, and then laughed before grabbing the pillow from her hands and throwing it at her. It hit her in the face.

"What do you want?" he asked, once the pillow-fighting had ceased.

"Teej, would you go to a competitive party with me?"

"Competitive?" Vince suddenly cut in. Anything involving competing of any kind interested him. "Sounds like fun."

"What kind of competition is it?" T.J. asked, leaning back a little, slightly annoyed by his friend's interruption.

"It's like…well, I can't exactly describe it. You know _Dancing With the Stars_?" Alex asked.

"You mean that show where famous dancers dance with famous actors and junk? Yeah, why?"

"It's like that. Two people compete to impress a judge. But there's no dancing; at least, I don't think there is. Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd go with me and be my partner, since Sora can't come."

"Hmm…sounds interesting. What would we get if we won?"

"I don't know. The invitation just says "A fabulous prize"."

"Well, that does sound pretty cool. But I don't think I do very well at a party like that, y'know? It sounds more like one of those big, fancy parties the Ashleys have."

"Ah, I see. You'd probably think it was boring anyway." She turned to Vince. "What about you? You seemed interested."

"It does sound kinda cool, but I don't think I could help you that much, since I don't know what the competitions are."

"All right then. I'll ask someone else."

She thought for a moment about asking Gus or Mikey, but then decided to just wait awhile and watch the movie. She would ask them later. In a few minutes, Dipper came over and sat down beside her. She smiled at him as he did, before turning her attention back to the movie.

A little while later, the boy spoke up. "So…Mabel told me you needed someone to go to a party with you."

Alex looked at him. "Yeah. No one I've asked is really interested though." She sighed.

"I'll go with you, if you want." He offered.

"Really?" she asked, a little surprised by the offer. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather do something else this weekend?"

"Well, it's better than helping Grunkle Stan run the shack." He laughed. "And besides, it sounds like you really want to go. And…it might be fun, who knows?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks Dipper. This means a lot."

* * *

><p>The next day, packed with enough clothes for their stay, Gremlin Gus drove the two of them down to the World. He took them to the Transportation and Ticket Center, and then rode with them on the monorail to the Grand Floridian.<p>

"Are you sure the two of you will be all right?" the Gremlin asked. "Staying alone, I mean."

"We'll be fine." Alex said. "Whatever happens, we'll be okay."

"All right then." The Gremlin smiled at them, his mustache twitching.

The monorail pulled into the station in front of the hotel. As it slowly pulled to a stop, the Gremlin said, "Well, have a nice weekend. If you need us, you know how to get a hold of us. Good luck with the competition!"

After the warning, the doors opened and the two disembarked, their suitcases in hand. They thanked him and waved goodbye, then watched as the doors closed and the train glided out of the station. When it was gone, Dipper looked at Alex.

"Well, he's gone. We're alone." He said.

"Ready to have the best weekend ever?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"You bet!"

The two of them headed for the lobby. When they entered, they were taken aback by its grandeur. It was huge and expansive, with a high, windowed ceiling. Expensive furniture outfitted the area and shining décor complimented it. A piano player played music to entertain guests.

"Wow! I've never been in a hotel this fancy before." Alex gasped.

"Me either." Dipper said. "I already feel out of place."

After letting it all sink it, they got down to business.

"Let's check in." Alex said. "The invite says that we just need to show it to a Cast Member at the front desk."

The two went over to the check in desk and handed their invitation to one of the Cast Members there, whose eyes widened slightly. He smiled at them.

"You two will be staying on the concierge level." He said. "Wait right here; someone will be here in a moment to help you check in."

The two looked at each other, thrilled.

They were then taken to the concierge check in desk by a different Cast Member, and then were checked in. Next they were escorted to an elevator, which they took up to the fourth floor. The Cast Member then introduced them to the staff, and told them of the amenities they would receive, as he could tell that had not known of their special reservations. After that, they were led to their room. When they entered, they were thrilled to find a spacious room with two queen sized beds, a dresser, a table and two chairs, and a flat screen TV. Their luggage had already arrived in the room. The Cast Member left them to themselves.

Alex flopped onto one of the beds. "I've never had a bed this huge all to myself before. This is awesome!"

Dipper was about to hop onto the other bed when he noticed a note on the table. He opened it.

"Hello Alex and Sora," he began, before pausing. "Uh, can we get them to change that?"

"We can ask about it during dinner." Alex replied with a small laugh.

"Ok." He continued. "Welcome to the Grand Floridian. Your accommodations have been paid for in full in honor of your attending this special event. You may have already noticed that you are located on the Royal Palm Club Level, as are the rest of the participants. This entitles you to several amenities."

"Free food!" Alex cheered from the bed, already planning to raid the lounge when she got the chance.

Dipper laughed before continuing. "The first part of the event will be held at the 1900 Park Fare restaurant located on the first floor, adjacent to the lobby. Check in at the restaurant at 7pm sharp; you're already on the list. Enjoy your stay. Signed Mrs. M." He closed the note.

"Who's Mrs. M?" Alex asked.

"Our hostess, maybe?"

"I guess so."

"Well, it's three fifteen right now…we've got a few hours to kill." Dipper said, checking his watch. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's load up on food at the lounge, then go exploring. Sound good?" Alex asked.

"Great!"

The two of them headed out to begin exploring their new, for a brief time, home.


End file.
